As the story unfolds
by Beyond the Pen
Summary: My story unfolded and crumpled to pieces and on those frayed pages a new saga began. Walk with me, watch with me as the tale unravels once again. OC, reincarnation, and coarse language.


**Authors note: Hello I am beyond the pen and I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic I would also like to know if there is anything you think I may improve on please don't hesitate to tell me. Opinions are always taken with care.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

_Italics mean Japanese_

I had never been very afraid of dying; it was unavoidable.

But staring down a barrel of a gun and dying in your sleep were two different things.

"Empty your pockets, lady." The man whispered glancing behind me to the mouth of the alleyway, gun placed menacingly to my face. I blinked slowly and pointed a brown skinned digit to my chest in mock confusion, though I knew full well that it was me the gun was pointed to.

"Yes, I'm talking to you now empty your fucking pockets!" the man said obviously losing his patience. I swallowed thickly in response and slowly reached into my pockets, though I knew they would be empty. I had just paid my rent and had spent the remainder of my cash on a figurine of the kyuubi, a character from a show called Naruto which I was a fan of.

"Come on I don't have all day for this!" The man said a tad bit louder, shoving the gun even closer to my face.

I pulled my hand out of the jacket and held it palm up, a receipt for the figurine in hand. He glanced down and looked back up at me with anger and impatience blazing in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man spat maliciously slapping my hand and the slip of paper out of the way.

"I don't have anything!" I shouted and his hand came up to cover my mouth before slamming my back against the stone wall. My head smacked violently against it and for a second I could see stars blooming in my vision

'What does he want from me? I don't have anything, what am I supposed to do?' I thought my hands grasping at the offenders firm hold. He grunted in annoyance and slapped the handgun across my face; the force knocking me off my feet and the wind out my lungs.

With a cruel laugh he pulled the trigger and clipped my right shoulder.

The effect was immediate and I curled in on myself screaming and crying on the loose gravel. The man walked over and forced me onto my back with a kick. I whimpered in response and he placed the gun at my temple.

"That was for not having any money, and this is so you'll remember next time." The man said laughing venomously for he knew far too well that there would be no next time. With one last cruel smirk he pulled the trigger back.

Death was instantaneous.

I did not expect the darkness.

Truth be told I expected a lavish setting of rolling clouds and beautiful golden gates. I expected angels to sing and welcome me and to see all of my deceased family waiting for me.

Instead I saw nothing

There was only darkness stretching on for eternity and a blanket of warmth covering me constantly. In the background I heard a beat steady and strong pulsing in my ears and rarely changing in its pattern. It was a surprisingly comfortable setting and I soon found myself lulled to sleep by the gentle beating.

Later when I awoke I began counting the minutes that passed and shortly they were hours, to which after that point I stopped counting. Slowly but surely I could feel the time trickling by but, with no way to record it I couldn't figure out how long I had stayed in the darkness.

That was more than a bit unnerving.

Every once in a while I'd stretch my limbs as far as they would reach and come in contact with a slimy wall of goo. This would evoke a reaction, a jumbled noise resembling speech outside my slimy cocoon.

Just as I felt I could sit comfortably forever in my warm space, in my dark space, in the space that was home to me.

Something cold invaded my home and began tugging me toward the light I struggled feebly, entirely too weak to put up much of a fight. Finally I gave way and was tugged from my darkness and out into the open space.

I was terrified

The room around me was blurred and everything ceased moving as I examined the room with limited vision and for a beat of a moment the figure holding me (with a lot less effort than a 32 year old woman should be) tensed. But just as suddenly the room began moving again and sharp pain erupted on my backside.

I screamed in shock but only an infant like screech exited my mouth, I grabbed onto the blurred white figure cradling me and tried to ask the questions that had been waiting to be answered for so long. But all that came out was a collection of yelps leading into another wail of frustration.

My mouth simply refused to form the words.

I flailed my arms and something smacked me in the eye, I wailed even louder in response. When the pain had subsided I looked down at the offender and found it to be my hand. A hand that was much like my own but at the same time it wasn't, it was much smaller and chubbier too though it was the same chocolate color.

Before I could figure out just what had happened I was handed off to another blurred figure and taken to a counter where they began rubbing my body down with a moist towel.

My shock died down with each calming stroke and I began running over the possibilities. There was a small chance that I had been saved and I was in the hospital having flashbacks of forgotten experiences. Then there was another equally small chance that after death everything started over again.

I'm sure they called that rebirth.

My breath speed up an I blinked as fast as my small eyelids would allow me I noticed my vision was darkening at the same time I realized that my lungs were to entirely small to be hyperventilating.

And just as quickly as I had been awake I had passed out.

In the background I heard a jumble of panicked voices speaking in a language that I could not understand.

When I regained consciousness I found myself wrapped tightly in a bright pink blanket in an equally pink room with a large number of other bundles of pink.

Pink gets old after a while.

Time ticked by and with each passing second it became evident that I could not ignore the obvious.

I was a baby,

And I wasn't before,

But I am now.

Thinking it was a lot easier then believing it, but before I could even attempt to make myself believe the door opened and in stepped a white clad figure. My vision had gotten a lot better after the "nap" and now I could make out the distinct figure of a woman.

The woman spouted something in another language and walked over to me. Her hands slid under me and picked me up with ease before making her way out of the room. It was surprisingly silent as we walked and for a moment I felt as though everything was going to be okay until we walked through the doorway of a small room.

There were two people in the room and they seemed to be tied in a heated argument, angrily exchanging words in a language I did not understand but by their tone of voice I expected it was not good.

Upon our entrance the room went quiet and the nurse stepped further into the room offering me to the woman on the bed. Giving the benefit of the doubt that rebirth is a plausible prospect, this would be my mother.

This of course is unlikely.

Right?

My "mother" wrapped her arms around me and held me stiffly toward her body staring intensely on my face.

Looking at her now I could see why they were arguing.

The lady was deathly pale with pin straight hair and ink black eyes while the man beside the bed was slightly tanned with light brown hair.

I knew for a fact that I did not look like that.

The man stood abruptly and stalked out of the room pushing past the nurse and slamming the door behind him. The nurse bowed and waved at me before also departing from the now eerily quiet room. I took the chance to peer at the woman from the corner of my eyes with just a bit of curiosity. From the pieces of information that were evident I could presume they were not expecting a baby with my looks.

The woman shifted me in her arms and looked me over again while running her hands through my tufts of curly hair. It was all rather awkward and I had closed my eyes in an attempt to relax, until I felt a drop of liquid fall onto my cheek. I opened my eyes and stared at the now hysterically sobbing woman and through her clenched teeth I could make out one word.

"_Nande?"_

If my former knowledge of anime was correct (which I assume it is) that was Japanese for 'why'. That was probably a good question to ask since she was obviously of Asian descent, and I was well.

Black Or rather African American.

On that topic what fucking country am I in, how long will it be until I can go to America?

The women sobbed a tad louder.

A sigh passed through my lips(sounding more like a lengthy exhale than a sigh) and I stretched my hand out to place it on the closest body part I could reach which just so happened to be her shoulder.

'Yeah, I guess this would be pretty sad.'

The woman looked up at me face contorted into a confused expression tears still sliding down her face. I flexed my hand on her shoulder giving the impression of a squeeze before bringing the hand back to my body and staring at her, hoping that I could show her through my eyes that I pitied her.

But of course she continued to sob shaking with strangled cries as she held me. Slowly she grew silent and clutched me to her chest. I looked to her once again and held her gaze she raised a finger in response and pointed it shakily to me than laughed a bitter laugh.

"_Giri, your name is Giri." _

I blinked at her slowly and the women whispered the words a few more times. I could faintly remember reading about "Japanese Values" on a blog one in particular was called Giri which meant obligation or duty.

'Did she just call me an obligation?!' I narrowed my eyes at her and decided not to pity this broad anymore.

Yes, it was childish.

Yes, it was stupid.

But, that didn't stop me from doing it.

With the natural talent of being a baby I emptied the contents of my stomach on her unsuspecting torso. She jumped and reached for a tissue on the night stand and surprised me by wiping my mouth before wiping herself clean.

Before I could contemplate it further the door banged open and in stepped an older version of the woman holding me. She screeched something loudly and pulled out a silver container. With as much power as her tiny body would allow she threw the contents of the container onto the bed, thoroughly covering both myself and the younger woman with salt.

"_Be gone demon, be gone demon be gone!"_

My eyes burned and I tried to wipe off the excess grains only managing to spread the substance. The woman holding me wobbled out of the bed clutching me tightly and began screaming at the older lady.

A nurse ran into the room just as the older female landed a swift smack to the younger woman's cheek. She stumbled back but did not fall and lowly said something that made the older woman silent. The nurse sped over to the younger woman stopping for a beat of a second to bow to both women before taking me out of the room.

The nurse took a towel and wiped my body free of the tiny particles than took me back into the room filled with pink bundles.

A while later my mother and the older woman walked into the room trailed by a tall man and the nurse. The new figure approached me and I forced myself to roll over onto my stomach with some difficulty. The figure hovered over the crib I was set in and from the corner of my eye I saw my mother tense.

Strong hands curled under my stomach and hoisted me into the air so that I looked straight into astonishing lavender eyes with angry veins protruding from milky white temples.

I almost shitted bricks.

Before me was the greatest Byakugan cosplay I had seen in 32 years of life and death then life again.

The pale eyes looked me over scrutinizing each and every crevice of my body. Try as I might I could not feel comfortable with someone staring so hard, even if that person was a bad ass cosplayer. To my great relief the man relinquished his hold on me and walked over to the eagerly awaiting older woman.

"_This child is completely normal, nothing is wrong."_

The woman's wrinkled face adopted a unpleasant expression and she glared at the man, then my mother, and finally landed on me. With ill intent evident the frail looking women closed the distance between us and raised her creased hand to strike me. The nurse appeared behind her in a speed too fast for me to see and grasped her thin wrist in her hands.

"_You are defiantly a demon's seed; you are an ill omen bringing shame upon our family!" _

I looked up at the woman assured that she could not hurt me at the moment and gazed upon her anger laced features. She was ancient and wrinkled; the very air about her was of aristocracy (and anger) I could literally feel the rage pouring out of her tiny body.

And for the first time since I got here I stopped giving a fuck about anything and laughed, and I laughed long and hard until air came into my tiny lungs in gasps. From the entrance of the pink room my mother looked on in shock, the cosplayer had raised an eyebrow at the noise, and the old prune looked about ready to explode.

But really this whole fucked up situation was kind of funny.

A 32 year old black woman in a baby's body being yelled at in a foreign language by some old crone while her Asian "mother", who by the way was half her age, sat in the corner with a cosplayer.

The old woman's eyes stayed glued to me even when the nurse guided her out, even when my high pitched laughing didn't cease, even when the door closed and I was no longer in her sight. I could feel her gaze and still I didn't care.

Two more sets of footsteps then a door closing told me that the other two had left and slowly I calmed down and my hysteric cackle died out until the room was once again silent save for the light breathing of the sleeping bundles around me who surprisingly enough hadn't even stirred at the loud noises.

The events of the day had finally taken their toll on me.

Mentally exhausted

Spiritually confused

And just plain fucked out of my mind I fell asleep wishing for a peaceful tomorrow that I knew dd not exist.

**This is how chapter one ends I guess… Please review and favorite it would really make my day and speed up my writing process ;p**


End file.
